Confidence is Key
by bleedforyou
Summary: "Be sexy," Draco reminded himself. Confidence is key, and if a Malfoy has one thing, it's confidence... Written for December prompts in hd seasons. slash. sex. fluff. ewe.


******Title: **Confidence is Key  
******Author: ****bleedforyou1****  
********Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
********Summary:** "Be sexy," Draco reminded himself. Confidence is key, and if a Malfoy has one thing, it's confidence.  
******Word count: **2,593  
******Pairing:**Harry/Draco, (a bit of blaise/pansy on the very side)  
******Rating: **R  
******Warnings**: slash. sex. fluff. **  
********Note:**A gift fic for **vanessawolfie**, who is the most awesome beta eva! 

"Draco, please. Just come to my Christmas party."

"No."

"Draco!"

"I can promise you Pansy, that yelling may work for that worthless husband of yours, but it definitely doesn't work for me."

"Blaise is not worthless. Well…not entirely, anyway."

"It's all right darling, I'm sure he makes up for it in bed," Draco snickered.

"Will you please come to the party?"

"If I can find a date, I will. Maybe."

Pansy Parkinson put down her cup of tea and sighed over at her best friend, who simply rolled his eyes and sipped at his latte.

The small coffeeshop at the corner of Diagon Alley was currently bustling with patrons who came in to enjoy a hot treat from the cold winter wind outside. Draco watched as a young girl wearing a particularly gaudy Christmas dress whined to her mother about how itchy it was.

"Remember when our mothers used to force us into our Christmas dress up clothes?" Draco murmured, memories of Narcissa tying a bowtie on him and combing his hair back flashing through his mind.

"I do…" Pansy laughed to herself, watching the young girl now as well. "Oh, do you remember that game we used to play? The one where we tried to guess who at the party was naughty or nice?"

"Yeah, and everyone would eventually be naughty except us."

"We really thought we were the only ones who deserved Santa's gifts," Pansy laughed. "We were so dumb!"

"I know. I remember wishing for the same thing every year…I'd write to Santa to make my dad love me."

"Oh, Draco," Pansy softened, shaking her head. "I wished for the same thing. I'm sure Blaise did too."

"Yeah…I mean, I know he loved me, just not…the way normal dads do. His love was always hidden."

"Mhm."

"I don't want that anymore. There's only one thing I want for Christmas, and it's impossible."

"You don't think Santa can find you a giant cock for Christmas?" Pansy asked in her most innocent tone.

"Pansy!" Draco gasped, nudging her shoulder. "You are so naughty. Santa's not getting you anything."

"It's okay, Draco, _you_ were a good boy this year. I'm sure Santa will get you what you want," she snickered.

"Yes Pansy, but all I bloody want is Harry Potter under my Christmas tree and I'm not about to get that now am I?"

Pansy sighed. "Oh Draco…when are you going to get over this crush you have over Golden Boy?"

"Never. It's not a crush. It's a…well, I don't know what exactly it is. But it's more than a crush."

"Merlin, you are so melodramatic!" Pansy shook her head again. "Fine…if you want that, than you deserve it."

"What?" Draco asked, confused. "That's impossible. I don't deserve Golden Boy. He's…well, he's Golden Boy, isn't he? I mean, come on, what are the chances of him falling in love with a former Death Eater turned Curse Breaker?"

"Draco, don't talk like that. You said that you and Potter talked sometimes at work, right?"

"Yes, when we have cases that align. Like, right now, the Aurors had a few curses that I was called in for…but other than that, he doesn't really seem interested."

"I don't get why it's difficult. I mean—you're gay, he's gay. It should be easy after finding that out."

"Yes, because _every_ gay man is attracted to _every_ other gay man, right, Pansy?" Draco said in the most sarcastic voice possible.

"No, because every gay man that I've seen so far is attracted to _you_." Pansy shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

"Merlin." Draco rolled his eyes, secretly pleased by the compliment. "I'm wasting time sitting here. Thank you for spending lunch with me, darling, but I must get back to work now."

"Back to Potter, most likely," she smirked. "Listen. I'm not used to paying compliments, but I do it for a reason. You are gorgeous, smart and successful, Draco. Remember what you told me when we were younger? Confidence is key. Now go _get_ him!"

Draco took a deep breath, gritting his teeth in a familiar rush of pride. "I can do this. I'm a Malfoy, right? I can _do_this."

"Keep repeating that, and you will! And after fucking him, you are going to bring him to my Christmas party." Pansy grinned, gripping him in a fierce hug before letting go and winking at him. She walked back towards the Floo portal while Draco walked back to the Ministry.

"I can do this. He's a man. He likes sex. I like sex. All I have to do is be sexy," Draco muttered to himself in the elevator as a witch with a bird in her hat stared at him weirdly.

"Be sexy." Draco reminded himself one more time before falling into the strut he used when he went to those gay clubs. Entering the workroom that they used for joint Curse Breaker/Auror meetings, he looked around and caught sight of his prey soon enough.

"Potter…how are you today?" He asked, slinking over and leaning against the counter in front of the man.

"Hey, Malfoy. I'm well, thanks. You?" Potter stuffed a huge biscuit in his mouth and raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"Er…" Draco watched as Potter swallowed the biscuit and couldn't help but think how he would look swallowing something _else_. "I'm fantastic, really. I just went shopping, during lunch."

"Oh…shopping, eh?" Potter barely seemed interested, but Draco tried not to feel hurt about that, already thinking of his next idea. "Whadya buy?"

"Lingerie," Draco responded frankly, watching Potter's reaction carefully. He smirked when he saw Potter's green eyes widen. "Lots of it…"

"Really?" Potter replied with much more interest. "And what for? Planning to have a sleepover?"

"Maybe… I was thinking about going out clubbing, actually. I want to find a bloke for the rest of the week, since we'll be off for holiday until New Year's."

"Right. Er, that sounds—fun." Potter was blushing now; it was adorable and he looked scrumptious. "Where do you usually go clubbing?"

"Usually, I go to the Paper Trail. Have you been there, yet?" Draco asked, lowering his eyelids for that lusty look.

"Hmm, no, I don't believe I have. Catch any good blokes there?"

"Well, not anyone I've wanted for longer. I'm not really into one night stands, you know?"

This was crucial. He knew for veritable fact that Potter was not a one-night stand kind of man. First off, he was a Gryffindor Golden Boy, and secondly, he had heard from Weasley that Potter was looking to settle down with a nice man. Draco could be that nice man. He would _die_ to be that man.

"I'm not either…" Potter replied. "That's why I don't usually go to clubs. It seems that all those men want one-night stands only."

"Not me. Nope. I want a guy that I can keep and show _all_ my lingerie to," Draco whispered, getting a few inches closer to Potter.

"Er… right. He'd be a lucky guy."

Draco blinked, straigtening up. "Really? You think so?"

"Well…yes. I mean, you're quite the catch, Draco." Potter was looking away, blushing hard and biting his lip. Draco couldn't believe it—Harry thought he was a catch! AND he used his first name!

"Why don't you catch me then, _Harry_?" Draco said in his most husky, lust-filled tone yet.

Harry looked towards him then, his blush dying down and a sort of hunger in his eyes. "I—"

"All right, everyone! To yer seats! Let's get started on catching this dark wizard, eh?" Head Auror Kerensky called out then.

Draco nearly screamed at him. Couldn't he see that _he almost caught Harry Potter?_That was better than catching any dark wizard known to man!

Harry was pulled away by his Auror buddies before he had a chance to finish his last sentence and Draco clenched his teeth as he made it to the other side of the room, where his fellow Curse Breakers were sitting.

"Draco, you're growling. It's scaring me," Robert said, sitting next to Draco. Robert was the only one in the Curse Breaker department that Draco actually liked marginally—the rest of them were complete arse-holes.

"Robert, how did you and Lisa first get together? I mean, what did you _say_ to a woman that was so clearly out of your league?"

"Hey…she wasn't _that_ out of my league. I mean, I'm not that bad, am I?" Robert grinned jokingly.

"Oh, you know what I mean. What did you say? How did you get her to go out with you?"

"Well," Robert sighed. "I guess…we met at a party. I complimented her a lot, and after a while, we started dancing…we got steadily drunk and crashed at my place. Didn't even sleep together, that first night—just talked, really. That's how I got her to fall in love me. Because I didn't want to just sleep with her, I wanted a relationship with her."

"That's what I did! I mean, besides the complimenting part… maybe I need to compliment him!"

"Compliment who?"

"Er… I'll tell you later. Pay attention to the Head Auror. This is important information, Robert!"

"Wha-?"

"Sshh," Draco countered. He pulled out his notebook and began writing down compliments.

Harry leaned back in his chair, tipping it precariously like Hermione always scolded him for. He looked across the meeting room at Draco, who was studiously taking notes. He was so smart—he always paid attention to the task at hand, and Harry admired him for it. Harry admired Draco. What a thought!

He admired a lot about him too—the way he used his wand when breaking curses; it was so powerful. Then, there were his grey eyes that sparkled in amusement one moment and turned to fiery rage the next. And the perfect curve of his neck…and the perfect curve of his arse.

Harry couldn't help but salivate at the thought of Draco in lingerie… maybe, if Harry asked him out on a date, he could see it. Maybe, Harry could be the one that Draco wanted to keep around.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is all that we know about this dark wizard. As soon as we know more information, we will relay it to you. Please, be on the lookout for him!"

With that, the meeting was concluded and people began to rise from their chairs and leave the meeting room. Harry shook some hands and made plans to meet with a few guys at the office, all the while staring at Draco from across the room. Draco was staring at him too—he leaned against the wall, looking so sexy that it almost took Harry's breath away.

When the room was nearly empty, Harry walked over to Draco slowly.

"Hey…" he said, trying not to sound awkward.

"Hey…" Draco's pretty pink lips curled up in a smile that made Harry's heartbeat race. "Did I forget to mention earlier? I really like your…eyes."

"My eyes?" Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you complimenting me, Malfoy?"

"I suppose. If that's okay with the Chosen One?"

"It's more than okay. Thank you; and I like your eyes too."

"Obviously. They are wonderful."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "So. Still planning on going to The Paper Trail tonight?"

"Well, I guess. If I don't have any better offers."

"Maybe, if you're not busy, you might want to go to dinner with me instead?"

"Yeah?" Draco's eyes widened. "I mean. Yes. That'd be great."

"Okay, well… it's a date."

"A date."

"Mhm. Any other plans for Christmas holidays?"

"Just… thanking Santa, really."

"For what?" Harry asked, confused.

"I asked for you… and he really delivered this year."

"You asked…for me?" Harry's heart thudded somewhat painfully. "That's so sweet."

"Well, more specifically, I asked for you wrapped up underneath my Christmas tree…"

"Well, we can reenact that for you," Harry grinned.

"Oh, what a perfect Christmas this will be!" Draco grinned back.

Later that night, as they stumbled into Draco's flat, snogging each other senseless after their dinner, Draco felt so happy. He had gotten Potter. Out of all the other men he could've had, Potter chose Draco!

"Want…you…" Harry gasped, pulling off Draco's jumper and unbuckling his trousers.

"Mm. I usually don't put out on the first date, Harry…" Draco muttered as he pulled Harry's shirt off as well. "But I'll make an exception for _you_."

"Of course. I am Santa's gift to you, after all."

"Oh shut it. You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

"Of course not! It's so girly!"

"You think I'm girly, do you?"

"Yeah, I do! That's so melodramatic and—"

"How girly is this, Potter?"

With that, Draco pushed Harry down onto the floor, wrestling him for dominance and pulling clothes away as they went down. Their mouths met in a fierce battle and Draco used his leverage against the soft carpet to grind his hard cock against Harry's groin, where he met an equally interested cock.

"Not—oh—girly—" Harry gasped, trying to buck his hips up to meet Draco's. "Soo good!"

"And don't forget it!"

Draco grabbed his wand and conjured the lube from his bedside drawer. He growled softly as he pulled down Harry's boxers.

"Wait, you have to go slow—I haven't done it in…a while," Harry was rambling, but Draco had other plans.

He knelt down and got the right angle, quickly placing two lube-smeared fingers behind his balls, moaning as he got them to hit the right spot on the first try. That took practice.

"Oh. Well then," Harry raised an eyebrow, leaning up on his elbows to get a better view. "That works too."

"It'll work even better when your cock is there, darling," Draco grinned, panting as he withdrew his fingers and dropped more lube onto Harry's prick. "Ready?"

"Ride me, love," Harry groaned. Draco carefully lowered himself onto Harry's hard-on. "Yes, that's it. You're so hot and tight!"

"Mm, dirty talker, huh? I love that," Draco whispered into Harry's ear before really going at it. He forcefully rode Harry's cock like he'd dreamed about doing for so long.

Afterwards, they were lying in sweat and come, curled up against each other next to Draco's roaring fireplace.

"So…what did you ask for? From Santa?" Draco asked Harry, moving his finger in circles against Harry's chest.

"Draco…you do know that Santa isn't real, right?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Obviously. But even adults want things, right? If Santa can't get it for you, I can."

"Don't worry… I've got everything I could ever want, right here."

"Mm, who's the girl now?"

"Shut it, Draco."

After a moment of silence, Draco spoke up again.

"Harry, remember how you asked me if I had any other Christmas plans?"

"Yeah?"

"Pansy is having a party on Christmas day. She says I have to come, and I have to bring a date."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah… I mean, if you don't want to, I could ask someone else…"

Draco yelped as he felt a sharp smack against his bum. "No asking anyone else, Draco. For anything. I'm your boyfriend, so I'll be your date to the party."

"Ooh, getting territorial are we now, Harry?"

"Hell yes I'm territorial. If you've got a boy like Draco Malfoy, you can't afford to be loose with him, you know?"

Draco looked up at Harry and in his eyes, he saw the humor mixed in with another, more serious, feeling.

"Boyfriend, huh? I like the sound of that."


End file.
